A house full of Sabers
by Miso Ramen Soup
Summary: [AU!] "First is a blessing, twice is a bad omen and thrice is a curse." Whoever it was that thought putting them on a single house was a good idea was a good-for-nothing nuts and a bastard. Oh right. It was their father. Rated T for the language.
1. Three Kings

If one would ask Arturia if she ever wanted to be born on a different family, she would definitely say 'YES'.

Her reason?

Well let's take this day as an example.

Exhausted from taking all nighter making her college report and homework, dear Arturia just wanted to sleep. It was Sunday and it also happens to be the only day where she could rest. Yes. Rest. Sounds lovely.

Ah. She could even see her bed cooing her name seductively, and boy if there's one thing that she'd allow to flirt herself with, it would be her bed.

Laying down on its soft texture felt like heaven. With a smile, she let her eyes drop. Sleep slowly devouring her. Off she was to Lala land-

"MORDREEEEEEEEEEEED!"

Or so she wanted.

"What?!"

"Don't 'what' me! What the hell did you do to my lovely dress?!"

Arturia didn't heard it but she was sure her youngest sibling gave their oldest a rather unladylike snort.

"Oh that? Sorry. Mistook it for a rag. Honest mistake."

"Why you little-"

"OUCH! Don't even start! I'll f*cking punch you in the face!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

And bam! Crash! Break. Angry screaming.

Oh lord. Somebody take her away from this place full of idiots. If Arturia wasn't raised by her father to be such a tough cookie like she was now, Arturia would probably cried her eyes out.

Arturia Pendragon.

The second child of Uther Pendragon. The most level headed and calmn of the three daughters of his father. Unlike her sisters, she was the only one who carried her father's name. The rest of the two decided to kept their mothers instead.

"You little wench! That dress didn't even suit you!"

"Oh so you were jealous? Oh my, I understand. I after all is the fairest of all. And you is nothing but a copy of me."

Cue her sister's obnoxious laughter which probably ticked the youngest more. And she was right, she heard her scream angrily and another series of breaking was heard.

She could only groan in frustration.

Whoever thought that putting them three in a one house was a good for nothing nuts and a bastard.

Oh right.

It was her dad.

Damn that old man. Wherever he was now (probably on some beach, loudging and checking out the hot stuffs) Artie wishes for him to trip and land face first on the floor.

* * *

"No offence but... What happened to your fa-"

The blonde raised her hand on the air and cut his sentence off.

"Don't. Even. Dare."

She threatened through gritted teeth. From the looks of it, she was about to burn somebody alive. And just as she ordered her boyfriend shut his mouth tight. Although he don't have any idea of what had happened from the look of it, he had a slight vogue idea of who was behind these.

Nero's youngest sister.

"Oh, how I hate that place. Why must father commit such a sin and had that little cockroach born into this world."

Yep. Guess Hakuno was right.

After all, despite not also getting along with Arturia, never did she called her second youngest sister a cockroach. That title was reserved for only one person. aka the youngest of them all.

Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus.

A rather strange name for a woman but no matter how people would comment about it, Nero was proud of her name. Yes, she could not be happier for having such a rather extravagant name. Proud and powerful. Those were the exact words that defines her.

Born as the Eldest daughter of Uther Pendragon, Nero was bathe with love and luxury. Spoiled by both her Father and Mother.

In result, she grew up to be quite haughty and sporting a rather narcissistic personality. Something that the youngest of Uther's daughters hated.

"I don't think Mordred's that bad."

Cue a rather disbelieving look from his girlfriend. One would think that he had just suggested to kill a puppy or so.

"Don't give me that look, Nero. I mean, have you ever thought of opening up to her in anyway? I think you're just misunderstanding her."

She frowned. 'Opening up'? Like hell. Nero don't have something like that in her to do list. That girl could rot in hell for all she care.

* * *

Meanwhile on some shady looking machine shop in Fuyuki, a girl was busy playing on her PsP. She had her feet on top of the counter, ignoring the disapproving look the owner was giving her.

He slapped her feet off.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" She winched and rubbed the part where he had hit her.

"What did I told you about putting your feet on the counter?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Won't do it again. Geez, Shishigou."

Said Shishigou only sighed at her pouting face. It was Sunday and business was quite slow. And although he didn't mind the company —after all he had raised her for fourteen years— he wished that she could mop the floor or something.

"We're not getting any costumers today, aren't we?" Mordred murmured and rested her chin on the counter.

Mordred le Faye.

Daughter of Shishigou's deceased lover. Morgan died a tragic death when she was still few months old. Being a former prostitute on the red district of the Fuyuki City, Shishigou wasn't really sure of who her father was so he took her in.

Unlike her other sisters, Mordred grew up to be quite a troublemaker. At the age of five she gave one of her playmates a bloody nose. Then when she reached the third grade, she spilled to the entire school that her math teacher was having an affair with the principal.

Boy, she had quite a reputation.

But Shishigou nonetheless was happy to have her. Despite the things that she've done, Mordred's a good kid. And she was not someone that would bite you if you hadn't did it first.

Then two years ago.

A man in suit marched in to their shop. It was then later had they realized that it was Uther Pendragon. The man had told her that she was his kid and so took her away to live with her sisters.

But even so, Mordred—when she's not on the mood to pick a fight with whoever's in sight— was 'helping' (as she would like to call it) him with his shop. Not that she was doing much. Most of the same she would just sit there and be a potato.

He hummed and took a pistol to polish. "Well, there had been less crimes in the city lately."

"So..." She started with a grin. "If there were more crime then our business will boom right? Then—"

"Don't even think about it."

"But wouldn't it be nice if we had more cash?"

"Yes but I'd rather not have you go off with your dangerous ideas. And also your friend's here." He motioned his thumb to the window.

Astolfo was waving at her with a grin plastered on his face. Beside him, Mordred noted was a mop of silver hair. She couldn't see who it was because that person was so short that they didn't even reached the window pane. Well she didn't need to anyway. She know who it was.  
It was his niece; Jack.

"Well then. I'm off. Gonna be back tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah."

And off she went.

* * *

She was nervous.

Even her continuous intake of breath was not helping her cease the nervousness that she felt. On her hand was her uncle's letter, the main reason why she was standing in front of a wooden door of a very expensive looking mansion.

Jean D' Arc had been summoned by her uncle to look after his three 'kings'. He also stated that she was also to be the legal guardian of one (since the other two were already an adult).

Now, with her 26 years of existence, Jean had been quite able to take care of kids. She after all helped the nuns in raising the children in the orphanage that their family own.

But then again, these people were not just normal 'children'.

They were animals who were ready to break each others neck whenever they would meet. And her task was to stop that. Easier said than done.

With final intake of breath she took ahold of the knob. But the first thing that she saw when the door finally opened was enough for her tears to form in the corner of her eyes.

"You f*cking whore!"

Oh god. The language was enough for her to faint but she managed to stop herself before she did so.

"And you're a slut!"

This was then followed by the sudden attack of the smaller of the two. She raised her knees and kicked the other one.

"Will you two just stop it." A figure then step in between the two. She managed to block the kick and the slap the other two (who Jean noted eerily looked the same. Only the shorter one's blonde hair was darker than the other two) was going to give each other.

 _Oh God Almighty thy give me strength to pass this trial that you have bestowed me upon._

And punch.

It landed straight onto the face of her sister who stopped them.

Oh dear.

"O-oops... S-sorry. I... I..."

"Mordred... Nero!" And she screamed and attacked the both of them with pure anger.

Jean D' Arc has officially got herself into a mission impossible.

* * *

 **Quick information:**

 **Nero: 20 years old and a college student of fine arts major in theatrical play.**

 **Arturia: 19 years old and a college student of business administration.**

 **Mordred: 16 years old and a freshman in Fate Academy.**

 **Jean D' Arc: 26 years old, a historian LOL**

* * *

 **Look at all these homeworks that I'll never finish in time. /kicked**

 **© Fate series — Type Moon**


	2. And still the youngest is hot headed

_Dear Uncle,_

 _Today marks the day wherein I officially start the task that you had given me. When I first arrive at your humble doorsteps I was taken back. I literally want to back out and ran away from here. I am afraid, uncle, that with the vast amount of curses that I had heard coming from your youngest I would find myself dead because of a severe psychological trauma. Uncle, I admire you and still had not forgotten the kindness that you had given me. When the world had turned their backs on us, you never left us. Thank you for that._

 _And so, even if Mordred's foul mouth is something that gave me quite a culture shock, I will do my best and change her. She and the rest of your daughters. (Tho I do not find that much of a fault with Arturia. She's an angel.)_

 _That would be all. Have a great vacation._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jeanne._

 **And send...**

Jeanne sighed. Ah yes, her first day indeed. First day of being a lacky to the three cubs of his uncle. Admittedly, their first encounter was not really that good. Along in the middle of the battle the three had started Jeanne got caught up in between (She couldn't even remember how) which resulted to the bruises that were all over her body.

But she was determined to help her uncle nonetheless. So instead of turning back like how she wanted, she pulled up all her courage and stayed.

Dear God, guardian dear. Help me get on the day without any harm. Amen.

With that, she left her room.

"Good morning." She greeted the two ladies that were busy drinking their teas. Arturia looked up from her book and smiled at her greeting back a 'good morning' before she went back to her reading. Nero, who had her back straightened while sipping her tea elegantly, gave her a nod as a response.

Well, that wasn't so bad. Jeanne thought.

Wait... Something or rather Someone was missing.

"Umm, where's Mordred?" She couldn't help but ask. It was already 7:30 am and they were supposed to leave together. She had applied to Fate Academy as a history teacher in order for her to keep an eye on the little rascal.

"Asleep." Was Arturia's only answer.

Oh.

W-what?!

"S-she's still asleep?! B-but we're going to be late! Oh no, why didn't you woke her up? We only have a little time left—"

"Those who wakes her up always gets a taste of her fist."

"And I would rather not have my lovely face be ruined by that cockroach. Also, she has a reputation for skipping her morning classes so just let her be."

Jeanne's mouth hung agape in shock. One because of the fact that they don't really care about the well being of their sister and two was how Nero just called the youngest a 'cockroach'.

"Oh dear, look at the time." Nero said and gaze at a non existent wrist watch that she own. "I have to go. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

She was running. That Jeanne had realized much.

"Bye, Jeanne."

"Nero, wait! At least hel—"

And that was the first time somebody had shut a door on her face.

H-Hang in there, Jeanne! Don't lose hope!

Arturia who was still busy reviewing her lessons looked up and saw the dejected look on her cousin's face. Although she would admit that she wasn't really close with the girl, Arturia couldn't help but let out a breath and stand up from her seat.

"Come on," She started, startling Jeanne in the process. "I'll help you wake her up."

"Really? You will? Thank you so mu— umm, Arturia?"

She stopped on her tracks and looked behind her shoulder. The older female was looking at her weirdly.

"Yes?"

"W-why are you bringing a bamboo sword along?"

At this Arturia raised her nose on the air, suddenly looking all powerful and mighty. The sword was in front of her and stood in a way like how a knight would.

"We need this to wake that sleeping tiger up."

Oh dear.

* * *

"Mordred— I... I didn't really expected for Arturia to—"

The glare that she got made her blood run cold. Jeanne noted, that Mordred looked scarier than how she originally was. Her hair was fixed into a messy ponytail (sporting two braids on its sides), underneath her eyes were bags, and she was gritting her teeth. God, she was scared.

"Stupid fucking bitch I'll get back to you I'll kill you so hard and kill you again and again and again burn you deep deep in hell I'll fry you crispy fry."

Oh my god. She didn't need to hear that.

And apparently she wasn't the only one who was afraid of the girl. The moment that they stepped inside the school premises, everyone as if on cue, shut up. They parted as if a King himself was walking the school ground when Mordred neared them. Except, instead of admiration (course they are still some who do) it was fear that was evident in their eyes.

Jeanne had then concluded that if this was medieval era, Mordred might've been a tyrant. Or somewhere along that.

"Mordred!"

And Jeanne was pushed to a side. Something pink flashed before her eyes before a loud "Sorry!" was thrown at her. Jeanne had to blink. A strange specimen that appeared to be a female wearing a boy's uniform (translated as 'an androgynous boy') rushed and tackled the raging king into a bone crushing hug.

"What the— Arrgh! Dammit! Let go of me!" Mordred hissed as she tried to pried herself away from the boy.  
Said boy only hopped away albiet still grinning. Mordred was about to throw in another chain of curses but before she knew what the hell happened, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek then scram for his dear life.

Mordred blinked.

Trying to process what just happened.

And when she did, she turned red not because of embarrassment but out of pure anger. She was about to go berserk.

And she did.

"ASTOLFO! YOU LITTLE— Arrgh! I'll skin you alive!" She growled and pushed her feet on the ground. Running as fast as she could while throwing all school rules out the window. The boy called Astolfo laughed loudly and ran faster toward the school building. His moves where fluid as he was successful in dodging anyone on his way.

She couldn't say the same with the raging beast hot on his trail though.

BAM!

The force was too much that it actually sent the girl and whoever it was that she bumped into, flying.

"Oh my god! Sir Gawain!"

Jeanne heard a girl shriek but she was more concerned about Mordred's well being. Worried, she rushed towards the girl who was lying flat on the ground. She was hissing and muttering something that Jeanne could only guess as a string of curses. Mordred propped her elbow on the ground and hiss as she noticed that they were bleeding. That's just great, she thought.

She looked up to see who she bumped into. An unfamiliar face greeted her. Probably an upperclassmen. She frowned at him. He on the other hand looked like he was in pain as he clutched his ribs.

"Idiot, watch where you're going next time..." She scoffed and stood up, albiet limping a little.

Boy, was she rude.

And the boy's companion did not seemed to like that. "Now that's not how you apologize, Miss." Said one and stepped in front of her, successfully blocking her way. He was tall and the fact that she was on the small side did not helped a little bit. "Apologize to him."

But then this was Mordred that we are talking about. So, instead of apologizing as she was told, she put her hands on her hips and gave him a blood curling sneer that she could muster. "Make me." She spatted with venom.

The boy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Now, now, let's not fight okay?" Jeanne seeing that it was now time to intervene tried to swat Mordred's arm away.

"Go away, Old hag." The girl hissed and yanked her arms away.

O-Old hag?!

"And that's not how you speak to a teacher."

"That's enough, Galahad." The boy whom she had bumped into stood up. He was not rubbing his ribs anymore instead he was looking at her with amusement and familiarity. And that ticked her more for some reason. "If I'm not mistaken... You're Arturia's sister, right?"

She frowned even further at his question.

"So what if I am?"

He smiled. "Thought as much..."

"What? She's Arturia's sister?" The one called Galahad sneered mockingly at her. She felt a vein popped. "What a surprise."

Her hands shot up at a high speed and grab him on the collar. With much force, she pulled him down on her level. Eyes dangerously glinting. "You have a problem with that, punk?"

He stared at her. She glared at him.

Until she felt two strong arms pulled her away, lifting her on the ground without much effort. The sight of two tanned hands under her arms made her growl.

"Don't you think it's still early to throw a fit?"

She looked behind her and glared. The man only chuckled and clicked his tounge. Jeanne although still in shock of being called an 'old hag' couldn't help but to ogle at the tall intruder. His skin was tanned and his silver hair was pushed back. He then turned to her. "And you must be the new teacher."

Jeanne could only nod—words seemed to be pushed back to her throat.

"You also happens to be this troublemaker's guardian, right?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good. I am Emiya Shiro, Mordred's homeroom teacher. And I needed to talk to you about this thing." And then ushered his head at the girl he had captive.

* * *

Later that day, Arturia was seen entering a almost famous café called Ahnerbe.

She left her eyes roam around the place, trying to find someone that she's familiar with. Earlier that day, she received a rather pecular message from someone whom her father had been hunting down for a while now.

And when her eyes landed on a blonde man with pigeons resting on his shoulders and head, she didn't dily dalied and approached him. With sturdy steps, she approached said figure who — she noted — was still pretending not to notice her.

"Father had been looking everywhere for you." She greeted him and took a seat opposite to the blonde man. He was wearing a shade and Arturia nearly slapped that smug smirk off his face.

"Well hello to you too, Artie. I sure did missed you."

She flinched at the nickname. She hates when he calls her that.

"I told you not to call me that."

He laughed.

"Two years and you still haven't changed. My, I'm sure happy."

She sighed. I could say the same to you, was she wanted to say but thought otherwise. So instead she just smiled.

"So tell me, what kind of bad omen had brought you back?"

The man chuckled and shook his head. His minions aka pigeons didn't seemed to mind as they stayed on their place. Arturia wanted to ask him what the hell were they about, from what she remembers he's not really the type to fancy birds. He likes cats. Big cats. Lions in general to be honest. Just like her. But then that could come later, for now she wanted some answers.

"Well..." He started. "He caught me this time." And he shrugged.

So he did huh.

"And so!" He chirped, startling Arturia in the process. "He said that he'll take all of my inheritance once I ran again. Means I am going to be living with you again, sis! I look forward to it, Artie!"

Ah, that's just great. It was just what Arturia needed, another person to destroy the peace and quiet. And by now, she was not sure who would bestow her the greatest headaches. Her two bickering sisters or this person.

"Hey, Artie. Did you already got yourself a boyfriend? I bet you haven't. Well, you should try to be more femine once in a while. I'm quite sure it'll help."

"Just shut up, Arthur."

Probably both.

* * *

 **Was supposed to explain some stuffs but suddenly found myself too lazy to do so. Haha ~ and I'm still not free from homeworks. /cough**

 **Anyway. Yea. Alter and Lily are both Arturia and I already had plans for them. And another yes for Sakura Saber because one does not simply forgets Souji lol. Sieg is also included in this whatever this is hahaha. K bye ~ gonna update myself with Fate/Apocrypha.**

 **And also, woah ~ ! Thank you so much for following and adding this drunken shesh created by an equally drunk homo to your list of favorite stories. I am so thrilled. /wipes happy tears.**

 **I sincerely apologise for any errors and shesh by the way.**

 **© Fate series — Type Moon.**


	3. But Jeanne is one hella of a woman

Another super fine day. As fine as the lady clad in red.

Another fine day for Nero to flaunt her awesome being to the world.

She was walking down the hallway with a smug look on her face. In her hand was a brown envelope filled with her latest 'masterpiece' and she can't wait to show it to her dear friend, Tacitus.

She grinned when she saw his slouching figure on one of the tables outside, eating his lunch. Tacitus look so vulnerable. Vulnerable as the next prey around. He looks so nerdy and frail.

A perfect victim in the eyes of those who likes to torment the weak. Not like they can do so, anyway. Not with Nero around.

"Tacitus!" She exclaimed and slammed the envelope onto the table as she neared him. This caught the boy off guard and choke on his own food. He seriously hates when she does that. Especially on purpose. He couldn't help but to think she wants to kill him or something. "I have finally finished my latest masterpiece! I plan on joining the writing competition with this. Well of course I know that I will definitely win, no one can par up with my talent after all."

Nero crossed her legs as she took a seat. She had her back straightened and had this aura that says she owns the entire world—or the table for that matter.

Tacitus was still whizzing as he took the bottled water beside him, taking one huge gulp. He sighed of relief as the lump had finally left his air passage. Tacitus gave the girl a tired look then his eyes fell on the envelope that might contain the most horrifying piece of art history had ever recorded.

Nero — as much as her delusions states otherwise — don't really have a talent in the field of arts. Be it in writing, painting, and some other fields, she was downright bad at them. (Well she wasn't half bad with theatrical plays but still.)

Tacitus could never understand them and so as the other art enthusiasts.

But no matter how bad she may be, one does not simply states the fact to Nero the great.

Why? Because when he did, Nero the fabulous, locked him up on the storage room for about 18 hours. The place was so dark and he swore he even saw a pale face with eye colors that were something in between gold and silver staring at him. He nearly shitted his pants.

Wait. He did.

If it weren't for the guards that heard his screaming, he was sure he would have died back then.

"Another one?" He said as he took the envelope. Tacitus took a papers out and he resisted the urge to cringe at the title.

'When we met at the summer camp back in fifth grade, I hated him at first but fell in love midway through the process when he saved me from the bullies'

Nero please.

If his life wasn't in stake here, Tacitus would've torn it into pieces then burn this abomination of a thing into ashes. But then again he wasn't the type that judges the book by its cover so he started reading it.

Only to nearly faint at how badly it was written. Clichés had never been a problem to him as long as it was well written and so. But Nero always disregards rules and just write her shits however she wants them to be.

And that had been a problem.

A huge huge problem.

"So, how is it? Perfect right? I know for sure because it is I who wrote them."

"Nero, I don't really think—"

"Ah! What if I suddenly get famous internationally because of this? Oh my, I should get prepared!" She put cupped her chin and grinned smugly.

"Nero—"

"Hmm? Oh! Do not worry, I will never forget my dearest friend in the whole wide world once that happens!"

"That's not what I—"

"Do not be shy, after all we had known each other since we were little. And this," She pointed at the papers in his hands "Could be us. But me playing."

God. How did he end up being friends with her again? Lord knows how she and him are so different in so many levels.

Oh right, she saved him from the bullies. Only for her to take their place instead.

He only sighed tiredly. She will never listen. After all, Nero's words were absolute and he still values his life.

Where is that Hakuno when you needed him?

* * *

"Thank you for the hard work!" Jeanne cheerfully greeted as she took a step out the sliding door. Her first day has been a lot more tiring than she had anticipated. Mordred's offences had been more severe than she thought, it ranges from breaking of properties to black mailing. Mr. Emiya told her that Mordred must take responsibility for what she's done or else they would resort to suspending her for a month.

But all they got from the younger blonde was a crispy 'Never' and a glare.

Still, she must not let her be. A suspension is the last thing that Mordred needed.

"Be careful on your way home." Said Chiron, the science teacher. He was one of the faculty staffs whom she had gotten along with together with Emiya or Archer as how other students adresses him for he was also the Archery club's advisor and some other reasons.

"Yes, I will. Be careful on the road too." She bowed and bid her final farewell before leaving.

The night had already descended when she stepped out the school building. Only few students were seen as they went home from their clubs activities. Some were walking side by side and laughing at whatever joke their friend had said.

Jeanne wished she could do the same. But nope. Mordred being Mordred, left as soon as the bell rang for the last period. Leaving poor Jeanne —who is still not that familiar with the city— alone.

She could only sigh for whatever time that day.

She even doubt if Mordred treats her as a friend. She after all ignored her the entire day like she's some stranger instead of being a cousin and a guardian.

With slumped shoulder she started her way back home. Although it turned into more like following wherever her feet brings her once she reached a crossed road. She had forgotten where to go!

This place looked so different at night, and there was no one in sight that she could ask directions to.

Jeanne inwardly whined as she surveyed the place. It was isolated and the street lamps looked eery.

"Hey there, Miss. Are you lost?"

Well, it was not isolated after all. She turned around and saw a group of men walking toward her. One had a curly blue hair that had a sick grin on his face. Jeanne had then noted that he was wearing Fate Academy's uniform but had not seen him earlier. The others behind him looked like university students.

But nonetheless Jeanne was happy! There was finally someone whom she could ask directions to!

"Oh! Yes, young man! I am delighted to see you!" She exclaimed and went near them much to the mens surprise.

Oh Jeanne.

But their shock expression turned into a menacing grin as they exchanged looks. The one with the curly hair stepped in.

"Oh? Is that so?" He asked, face getting uglier with each passing seconds.

And then it hit her. Well she might be kind as a saint but she was not stupid or dense. Just a little bit slow, but hey you get my point.

She took a step back.

"Umm, on second thought never mind." Jeanne politely bowed and turned around. But before she could scram, she felt the man's hand grab her arm and pull her to his chest. She cringed. That was the first time she had been that close to any of the male species physically.

"Aw. That's too bad isn't it? I'm sure I can show you the right direction towards happin—"

But then again. Despite how Jeanne D'Arc looked like a helpless woman who could not hurt a single bug. She is actually in fact one badass woman. (Let us not disregard the bloodline that she come from.)

Her eyes turned sharp. Heroine's blood activating with the feeling of other flesh on her skin.

By instinct, she took ahold of the hand in her arms and using her whole force, she threw him in the mid-air which earned disbelieving gasps from the curly guy's companions.

He got slammed face first on the hard floor with a loud thud.

Jeanne had then realized what she had done.

"O-oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" She asked as she squatted down beside him.

'Stupid Jeanne! Of course he's not okay! You threw him quite hard after all!' Her mind screamed which panicked her even further.

The curly guy groaned in pain as he propped his elbows on the ground. Red liquids started falling then had she realized that his nose was bleeding.

He turned even uglier at the sight.

"Stupid woman! Of course I'm not okay! Can't you see I'm bleeding?! Arrgh! You'll pay for this!" He snarled which Jeanne reacted with a squeak. He then turned to his companions who was still in shock at what they had saw. "What the fuck are you dazing out for?! Avenge me you idiots!"

"B-but Shinji she's just—" Said one which he cut off.

"I don't care! I'm not paying you for nothing right?! She just hurt me!"

They gulped then looked at Jeanne. She was so freaking cute. Like hell can you even hurt someone like that! She even had few tears on the corner of her eyes. She looked like a scared pup! How heartless can you be if you'd hurt her!

No way in hell!

Then some hero wannabe chuckled not far away from them. He was leaning on some tree, making them unable to see his face clearly.

"Still pathetic as ever, aren't we. Shinji?" The figure spoke.

Jeanne then noted that this Shinji guy turned rigid at the voice.

His eyes widened in horror and hastily stood up. "N-no way..." He muttered. Disbelief clear in his voice. He took a step back. And another step. And then another until he was fully in the protection of his minions.

By now the intruding figure had made his way toward them. With recognition finally dawning into her, Jeanne broke into a wide happy grin as she realized who it was.

"Arthur!" She exclaimed like a kid.

Said Arthur held his hand for her to take like a prince. A true knight and shinning armor indeed. Jeanne took it and said thank you. He then turned to Shinji. Arthur smirked.

"You look pitiful right now, you that?"

"S-shut up! You! Attack him now!" Shinji ordered but by this time, for some unknown reason, his minions were now cowering in fear.

"Did she said Arthur?"

"The Archetype Saber?!"

"No way, he's back?! Shoot! Deal with this yourself perm head! I'm outta here!" Said one and then ran away.

"T-the king is back?! Damn!" Then followed by another.

After a good few seconds, Shinji was now on Arthur's mercy. His feet wobbled and looked at him with pure horror. The blonde was about to say something but before he could do so, Shinji had already ran away like how his minions did.

"Huh, and I only wanted to say 'hi'." He murmured in confusion. Which Jeanne giggled to. He looked at her with a smile. "I'm sure that asking you if you're okay would be the proper thing to do. But I saw how you kicked his butt earlier."

Jeanne then sheepishly rubbed her neck. She was embarrassed albeit still worrying about that Shinji's well being. "I acted on instinct. I'm still worried about him though."

Arthur hummed. "Why are you even here at this hour anyway?"

"Well..." She looked down on her feet and blushed. "I am still new to this place and you know... Somewhere along... I..."

"You got lost." He finished her sentence. Typical Jeanne. He sighed and smiled then motioned her to follow him. "You should have at least walk with someone who knows the place. Y'know like Artie." He said, pertaining to his twin. Arthur didn't even mentioned Nero, like hell she'd agree.

Jeanne then giggled as she followed him back home. "Actually I was supposed to go home with someone but they ditched me."

"They sound like a bad person."

"She's your sister, actually."

Arthur then peeked behind his shoulder with confused eyes. "You mean Nero?"

Jeanne shook her head and smiled. "I mean Mordred. Your youngest sister."

Then Arthur stopped walking and faced her wide wide eyes. Jeanne then remembered. Arthur had not met Mordred yet or do have any idea that he has a younger sister.

Arthur was the prodigal son. When he left without any notice two years ago was also the same time where Uther took Mordred in.

"M-my sister's name is Mordred?" By this time he was now somewhat sparkling. Creepily mind you. And when he hastily drag her back to the mansion was then she remembered something Arthur said when they were young.

Arthur wanted to name his first kid as 'Mordred'.

And he turned out to be quite fond of her the first time he had laid his eyes on the girl.

Arthur turned out to be quite a siscon.

* * *

The face that Nero and Arturia wore when they saw a scared out of her life Mordred when they got home that night was priceless.

Jeanne felt like Mordred was cursing her entire being for bringing that guy along. She would not be surprised if she end up dead one of these days. -

 _Dear Uncle,_

 _If I won't make it alive. Tell mother and father that I love them._

 _Sincerely, Jeanne._

 **And send.**

* * *

 **Next time on A house full of Sabers! Jeanne will finally commence a plan! Will she prevail or will she fail? LOL**

* * *

 **Time check: finished at 2:45 am and I'm drinking coffee with shit load of sugar and cream on it. LOL.**

 **anyway, I'm freeeeeeeeeeee! /throws books on some lonely corner and forgets about them till needed again**

 **Guys! Guys! I am so very happy with the feedbacks that you had given me! Like yeah. I could cry right now. And to think you'd appreciate this thing that I created when I refused to do homework. /gross sobbing**

 **And because of that, I'll stop being a bum and answer your questions and whatnot.**

 **LongTimeReader19 — Oh wow. Thank you so much! I was actually worried that I might've over done Nero and Mordred's character in anyway. XD And you a fan of Shiro x Arturia? Lol.**

 **DownTownAlpha — Woooah! Thank you so much! And hey, your idea is actually good. I might consider it! And I'm glad that you like Jeanne's role in this (I was actually not gonna include her as one of the main haha) and no? I'm not really a fan of Shiro x Arturia pair (Solid Gilgy x Artie fan here). And since I used Archer here (instead of the original younger Shiro) I wanted him with Rin. But who knows, I might change my mind in the future :D And yes, Arthur is Fate/Prototype's Saber.**  
 **And about Nero's boyfriend, I'd go for Hakuno. Give him a chance, precious, give him a chance LOL www**

 **Sauce-chan — Yes! ARCHEEEEER! ALL HAIL THEM FABULOUNESS. /Dances with you/ And they don't? O A O ) but but... My teachers do...**

 **idea . getthe — Arthur is Fate/Prototype's Saber. o u o )b**

 **SuperKinuhata — Thank you! And about that not getting who's speaking part. I'll go fix that with all of my might. o u o )**

 **Mulder5515 — Thank you so very much!**

 **And that'll be all. I need to sleep. Bye ~**

 **© Fate series — Typemoon.**


	4. Everywhere they went is a disaster

"Finally done!"

Jeanne gushed as she closed her laptop. By the time she had finished doing her lessons for tomorrow it was already pass midnight. But she still found herself wide awake. Things that took place these past week flashed her mind.

It had been tiresome. Really tiresome. The relationship between the sisters did not improve a tiny bit. In fact it had gone worst. Nero and Mordred ended up nearly killing each other and Arturia had enough and joined them as well. The house was a wreck and the trio suffered some serious bruises.

Arthur's presence did not help a tiny bit. In fact his entire presence seemed to add more fuel to the fire.

Their personalities just kept on contradicting each other.

She sighed and stood up from her seat to find something to eat in the kitchen. She'd do some reviewing of sort with a cup of tea, that's what she decided.

Jeanne was about to take the stairs toward her destination when her eyes landed on the door to the farthest corner. She contemplated whether she'd take a peek or not. She might get snarled at or something.

A minute of battling with herself later, she found herself standing in front the said door. With shaking hand she took ahold of the knob, silently praying that she won't get barked at. She sighed of relief when she heard nothing from the slightly ajar door.

She peeked inside and saw it was dark, except from the lampshade beside its owners bed.

Jeanne, with careful steps entered the room.

If there was one thing that people don't know about Mordred, was the fact that she actually keeps her room neat and tidy. It was probably something that she got from her other siblings. Jeanne could honestly say that it surprised her the first time that she entered the room (which was when Arturia attacked her with a bamboo sword).

Mordred was sleeping soundly while lying on her stomach. Her comforter lay in her middle, hair splayed over her face and pillow. The scowl on her face wasn't present, instead she looked at peace.

Jeanne smiled. Mordred looked adorable, one would not even think that the same girl could put any sailors into shame.

Careful not to wake her up, she leaned in to arrange the comforter up to the girl's chin. Jeanne then brushed her hair up away from her face, smiling still as she did not woke up.

"Good night, Mordred." She whispered ever so softly. "Sweet dreams."

Out of old habit which she does with her sisters, Jeanne, before leaving gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Satisfied with still not waking up her hot headed cousin. She turned around and leave, missing the half-lidded green eyes that stared at her retreating form or the blush that had adorned the younger female's face.

* * *

"What's with the long face?"

She nearly fell of her chair with the voice that suddenly spoke behind her. Jeanne was currently sitting on one of the chair near the vending machine, a can of coffee in hand. She looked behind her and saw Archer.

She smiled.

"Mr. Emiya, good day."

"You're too formal." He commented and took a sit beside her. "Let me guess. Mordred again?"

She chuckled at that before shaking her head. "It's not just her. There's also Nero, Arthur, and Arturia." She admitted, shoulders slumping as she suddenly felt tired. "I wish that they could get along just once. It's kind of sad, considering that they're siblings and all."

Archer didn't spoke. He crossed his arms and focused his eyes in front. He appeared to be thinking.

Jeanne then peeked at him from the corner of her eyes.

Maybe he can help her in some way. Jeanne thought. Mr. Emiya seemed to be a smart person, he handles his homeroom quite well and his students (well most) respected him. Not too mention, in comparision to her, he seemed to be able to keep Mordred at bay when he's around. He might be the one that she needed!

"Umm..." She meekly said, face flushing as he tilted his head to her direction. Admittedly, Jeanne was really awkward with boys. She gets all flustered and stuffs especially towards good looking ones like Mr. Emiya. "I was wondering if you could suggest something to improve their relationship. I honestly can't think of any."

Archer nodded then he looked unsure. As if he wasn't sure if he should tell her something or what.

After a good minute of silence, he sighed. "Cú had mentioned it when we went drinking once..." When Jeanne titled her head in confusion, he told her that this Cú person was one of the faculty members she had yet to meet. "Supposedly he had heard from Kotomine that our principal was really good in solving problems." He shrugged.

"It's up to you if you'd believe it though. But then again, I don't trust that principal much." He grunted as he stood up. "Anyway, you should go to your next class soon."

"Y-yes! Thank you so much, Mr. Emiya!" Jeanne also stood up and bowed politely. Archer smiled at her then left.

* * *

"Kukuku..."

He did said that he didn't trust the principal right?

"You're so helpless, Little Jeanne..."

W-well... Now that she had seen him with her very eyes... He doesn't look trust worthy at all. In fact, he looked somewhat shady and he also has a strange name. Jeanne at that point was not sure if he was even a legit living creature or whatever kingdom he belongs to.

"I-I would really appreciate if you'd give me some advice, Principal Grail-kun!" She kowtowed.

She then heard his ominous laughter.

"It can't be helped, I will help you."

"R-really?! That's great! Thank—"

And thud. In one swift motion, Grail-kun the principal, had stab something in the tatami mat of the room that they were in.

"Um..." Jeanne asked, uncertain of what to feel about the object said principal had shown. "Isn't that a knife?" She deadpanned at the sharp blade in front of her. Grail-kun then cackled.

" **The legendary siblings bond maker!** " He announced haughtly. Grail-kun then leaned and whispered ever so evilly;

 _"Show them who's the boss."_

"..."

* * *

A Nero busy examining her nails.

A Arturia silently sipping her water.

A scowling Mordred.

Jeanne could feel a heavy tension surrounding them as they sat inside a family restaurant. With the people that she had asked for advice, only the Androgynous boy that had hurt her womanly pride had given her a normal answer.

Treat them to dinner.

Well, she was actually shock when she didn't thought of it first. After all, his uncle's cubs were known for having huge appetites.

"A-arthur's late, isn't he? I wonder what happened..." Jeanne nervously chuckled and tried to break the tension.

"I don't fucking care. He should just fall off some cliff and die." Mordred said through gritted teeth.

Her hate sure is radiating.

Jeanne had to gulp.

"If I were to be asked who really needs to die here, I'd say it has to be you." Nero interjected which Mordred scoffed at.

"Nobody's asking for your opinion, you whore." Mordred spatted.

Nero smirked. "That doesn't change the fact that you're ugly."

"In case you haven't realized, we unfortunately look identical. Means that also makes you ugly." Mordred then again spatted.

"All these sugar and you're still bitter." Nero commented.

"All these cats and you're still a pussy." Mordred then countered.

"All these perfumes and you still stinks."

"All these books and you're still an idiot."

And glare.

Arturia by now was rubbing her temple.  
Jeanne wanted to dug a hole that moment and bury herself alive. Some costumers were looking at them with curious eyes, no doubt had heard the siblings exchange of words. Oh God, and she was the one who initiated the conversation too.

"Sorry I'm late!" Arthur jogged toward them with a happy grin. "I had to help my professor with something." The male then turned to his little sister at the corner. He beamed before pushing Arturia rudely off her seat and took her place. Mordred cringed.

"Mordred! I sure did missed you! Why don't you give big brother a hug—" Her palm crushing on his face cut him off. The younger female glared at him dangerously. Eyes screaming 'murder'.

"Don't touch me, you perv." She threatened which Arthur only chuckled at. He took ahold of her hand and smirked. Mordred was still glaring at him. Her face darkened. It was something that scares the living daylights out of people. But Arthur wasn't part of those who gets scared of Mordred. In fact, he actually found it cute.

What a creep.

"Aw, don't be like that!" He whined then proceed with inching closer. Mordred was horrified. Like hell anyone would. She had never meet anyone as witty as this 'thing' called big brother.

She was reaching her end.

A loud and rather girly horrified shreak escaped her throat as Arthur managed to lock her in his arms. He then affectionately rub his cheek into hers, much to the younger blonde's distate.

Of course it harbour much unwanted attention. Nero on the other hand seemed to enjoy her misery.

"Arthur, knock it off." Arturia — who was by now getting enough of her siblings — reprimanded. She was afraid that she'd lose her temper again and that fight that had occurred last week might repeat yet again. Not to mention, they were on a public place.

His twin only chuckled and released his sister off from his embrace albiet keeping his arms on her shoulder.

"Why don't you just let them be, Arturia? Siblings had to bond after all." Nero smirked at Mordred. The later felt a vein pop and without much effort, she kicked her sister under the table.

"Ouch! Why you little!" And then she also returned the favor by kicking her back. Mordred hissed at the pain.

"You whore. I'll kill you!" She released herself from Arthur and reached out for her sister's clothes. But Nero was also quick to move, by relfex, she took ahold of the glass of water by her side and splashed it onto Mordred's face.

Needless to say that started another mind wrecking battle which resulted to them, getting kicked out of the family restaurant.

 **First plan; Failed.**

* * *

 _Dear Uncle,_

 _The least I tried. And now, I'm actually contemplating whether I should heed to that principal's advice._

 _Sincerely, Jeanne._

 **And send.**

* * *

 **ALL HAIL GRAIL-KUN! HAHA. (That moment when he and Sakura shares the same voice actor.)**

 **I'm just guessing what kind of personality Arthur has. The clips didn't give much of it, Fate/Prototype Tribute Phantasm and Type moon wikia gave me a little idea but yeah. Merp.**

 **Shoooooort. LOL. I was supposed to make Mordred apologize to her while blushing but... Oh well. That could come off later. Maybe. It depends. Cough.**

 **Anyway, in the midst of my friend's rant of how Fate/Kaleid liner had ruined Illya's image in her eyes (LOL), she suggested that I should make Jeanne jealous of Astolfo like in capsule servant. And I'm just like, why not?**

 **That aside, I plan on focusing on the main characters for a while (or else I'm afraid I'd go crazy) and yeah, regarding with your fave characters they'll appear when I feel like it err I mean on later chapters. Don't worry. Fufu.**

 **And Jeanne x Arthur? Ummm — well they are cousins... And Jeanne's like 7 years older than him, but then again age never matters hahaha. But /cough/ well... I don't know what to say. LOL.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FEEDBACKS/COMMENTS/REVIEWS FOLLOW AND FAVORITES. I LAB YOU SO MUCH, I CRAI ALWYS. TT U TT ) /waves**

 **I hope you like this update!**

 **© Fate series & Carnival Phantasm — Type Moon**


	5. Come fort! I summon thee! Ninja Saber!

Secrets...

We all have one. Shits that we do and yet don't want others to know because that would definitely suck. Especially if you have sisters that will not get you away with it for the rest of your life.

Through and through we all have deep and stinky secrets.

Arturia Pendragon is not safe from that fact.

Yes. The goody two shoes, perfect king, and level headed daughter of Uther Pendragon has a secret that she'd rather die than admit it.

And that is...

She's actually a closet otaku...

... Or so she wanted.

But I'm just messing with you because she's not.

Arturia entered their — hardly cough — humble home, looking from left to right and sighed of relief as none of her siblings or cousin was at home. It was that time of the day. The time wherein she would just let it go let go can't hold it back anymore with her feels.

And as she enter her room — not forgetting to ensure that no one was indeed home — she locked the door. Not satisfied with just that, she took a chair and put it in front of her door. Just in case her brother would barged in which he always do.

Nodding to herself, Arturia heaved a breath and sauntered toward her closet. Ah yes. Her closet. The thing that held her deepest darkest smelly secret. Oh boy, what could it be?

She took ahold of the knob.

She then opened it abruptly.

And there, almost at the same time, a pillow fell on the floor with a very loud thud (Mainly because of it's size). Now as you read this, you would probably just disregard it as a random pillow. But nope. Do not.

Because, said pillow that lay on the floor with all its glory is actually a Dakimakura...

A freaken dakimakura of teacher Emiya! His well sculpted abs and godly form and very hansamu facade printed on the white fabric of the pillow.

Ah yes. Arturia is indeed one of the glorious teacher's fangirls. One of those who goes 'Sensei, notice me! Sensei!' towards the silverette. Her friend Rin is also one of them but she's too much of a tsundere to admit so.

Coughing nervously she took the pillow and stuff it back (properly this time) to the closet. She then removed some boxes that lays on the bottom until she reached the blue one with chains on it.

Her Pandora box.

The box that held her deep secret (Aside from that — ehem — glorious dakimakura). She took a breath. Clearing her mind for a moment.

And as she felt that she was now beyond ready — she removed the chains. Her heart was pounding. Sweat rolling from her forehead to her chin. Hands trembling as she reached out for the materials inside.

Her breath hitched.

The familiar feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins was overwhelming. Without further a do, she grab the materials! And in one swift motion, she stripped out of her clothing and transformed into something she had always wanted to be!

A MAHOU SHOUJO!

Just kidding.

And still — she transformed!

In a second, black jersey top had hugged her features!

In one swift motion, she had worn a short of the same color!

And then, a black baseball cap had found its way to her head!

To finished with all of these obnoxious shits — She wrapped a blue scarf with yellow lines on its side around her neck!

And so...

In a world where the strong preys for the weak. In which woman are afraid to go outside because they are afraid to be hit on by a man in blue full body tights — a hero had appeared.

From the land where heroes and sappy fairy tales are born, she traveled far to this sad city of Fuyuki.

The weak will never worry anymore.

Woman will be protected.

Men will not question the gender of each cute girls that they see anymore.

The Savior has arrive!

Come fort!

NINJA SABER!

* * *

Arturia, who by now dressed as Ninja Saber, stood on top of a building. Her scarf swaying back and fort against the wind. She was observing the premises. Everything seemed peaceful for a while.

And then a scream was heard.

Without further a do, she ran towards its direction. Jumping from roof to roof. Alley to alley.

And then she heard it again!

She fastened her face. And as she saw the familiar sight of a blue hair and ugly Hawaiian shirt, she did not hesitated on grasping Excalibur (aka her bamboo sword) from its sheet and swayed it toward the man.

Cú — with the unbelievable strength of Arturia's sword — was then again sent flying without much screen time because he's not important. (Later that day, he was seen being dragged by Heracles around the city)

She huffed. Swaying her sword back and fort she returned it back to its sheet. She looked behind her shoulder and saw the woman who Cú was hitting on.

Only to freeze at she realized who that is.

JEANNE!

OH SHIT NIGGA.

Jeanne's eyes were wide open as she tried to comprehend what just happened. She blink. Arturia turned into stone. She was one of those people who she never wanted to see while in this form.

"Umm..." The older female started, unsure of what to say. Arturia gulped. 'Run bitch! Run!' was all her mind was screaming but she was still glued to her spot. If Jeanne were to know her deep darkest secrets of fancying playing hero, Arturia had sworn she will dug her own grave.

With that in mind, she straightened her posture. She raised her hand in the air.

And scram for her dear life before her cousin could even utter a single word.  
Specks of dust followed her and Jeanne was left there standing. Jeanne blinked.

"Just now..." Was all she could say as the intruder ran faster and faster away from here.

* * *

Arturia hopped on the railings, balancing herself as she continued to ran from her still shock cousin. Although she was panicking, she got to admit that the way the wind feels against her skin felt great. She feel so free!

She smirked against her scarf. Her adventures of being Ninja Saber had started from way back in high school. She wanted to be rebellious much like her twin but thought otherwise when it crossed her mind that this family only needs one black sheep. So instead, she gave in to her strange delusions and turned into Ninja Saber!

Longs strides. As she saw the railings come to an end, she jumped! The lights coming from the sun sparkling behind her, she glowed like an angel. With a grunt, she land on her feet. Highly satisfied with her ability.

"What the..."

And then green eyes bore into the same color.

Arturia's eyes went wide.

Fuvk. Today is not really her day! Five meters away from her was no other than her sister Mordred! Still in her uniform consisted of a checked skirt, white blouse topped with a black vest. No doubt skipping classes again. On other occasions, she might've reprimanded her and dragged her back to the Academy but no. Not today!

Arturia gritted her teeth. This was not really part of her so called 'ninja code' but as she grasped the handle of Excalibur, she knew it was the only way.

And dashed!

Mordred woke up from her daze state and jumped away from the attack. She hissed. That's just what she wanted. She was pretty sure that tanned bastard was still around to drag her back. And here she was, getting attacked by a weird cosplayer.

Her feet made a screeching sound beneath her as she slid back.

She looked at her attacker. An idea came into mind. She thought of it. It had been a while since she got into a one on one fight (aside from her sister). She had been missing lots of actions ever since Jeanne had started following her like a lost pup. She couldn't even go to the dark part of Fuyuki to 'play' with her faction's enemy. And man, Mordred was getting bored.

She smirked. "Alright... I'll play with you. But don't blame me if you get rushed to the hospital."

Fuck Emiya. Mordred's gonna play. She'll ran again later when she have to.

She looked around, trying to find something that can par up with the bamboo sword her opponent owns. And alas, a steel pipe lay a good few feet from her. She squatted, one knee higher and pushed her weight, dashing towards the steel pipe. She grasped it and swung it just in time as her opponent threw in another attack.

Clash!

Mordred grinned. She pushed her opponent then initiated the next attack. Steel clashing with wood. She twirled and swung it but her opponent blocked it. But Mordred wasn't a fair fighter, just because she has a 'sword' in her hand that doesn't mean that is all she's going to use.

Arturia barely even dodge her sister's surprise attack. Mordred's feet brushed along her scarf and almost knocked her cap off. She jumped back. Her sister was smirking.

Right. She forgot why she got kicked out of the kendo club.

'I'll bite, punch, and kick as long as I will win.'

Was her exact words when they asked her why the hell was she even using dirty tactics. Typical her. Arturia observe her. But unlike Mordred, she was a master swordsman. She got into a fighting stance with her sword.

Mordred's smirk turned into an excited grin, something that they rarely see. Mordred then ran towards her, she held the steel pipe with one hand. She swung it in which Arturia dodged by docking. She grasped Excalibur with both hands. Her eyes turned sharp.

Swosh!

She barely missed her sister's neck! But the youngest was grinning. Her happiness swirled in her eyes. Her canines showing as she grinned even wider. Finally! Someone worthy of being the opponent of 'Saber of Red'! Boy, she can't wait to tell this to Shisigou!

Mordred's fist curled. She threw in another punch! Arturia blocked it with her sword. A gust of wind burst as her flesh came in contact with the wood. Still, her eyes glimmered in happiness! A fight like this was something that she'll never find in joining those shitty school competitions.

She jumped back. Then with much gusto, Mordred dashed. But instead of attacking her directly, she went straight to the wall behind them. She planted one of her feet to the wall, steel pipe clasped both in her hand. Eyes glimmering with pure excitement. She then use the wall as her leverage. Adding much force with the attack she was about to release.

Swung! Clash! Bam!

She then run left. Another attack was thrown toward Arturia. She jumped back, attack again. She swung her 'sword' left to right, up and down, all of which her opponent block with her strangely sturdy bamboo sword.

Arturia had then concluded that her sister was indeed a wild fighter as how rumours say. No wonder lots of fighters tries to bare their fangs at her. But she need to get away soon.

Much as how she wanted to continue to 'bond' with her sister, she unfortunately still had matters to attend to. She needs to finish this fast.

She nodded to herself. She pushed Mordred away with force then attacked this time. Her eyes turned sharp. Excalibur grasped in both of her hand. She then swung it toward Mordred. The latter blocked it with her pipe. Arturia pushed her feet on the ground and impossibly twirled in the air.

The younger female got caught off guard at this.

Slash!

Arturia's sword scraped her cheek! Mordred lost her footing. She kneeled on the ground. Hand shooting up to her cheek. But then she grinned. Admiration dancing in those green eyes of hers.

"A-amazing...!" She gasped.

Arturia seeing this as the right time to leave turned around. She ran before Mordred could utter another word.

"H-hey, wait! Where are you going! We're not yet done—"

"What am I going to do with you?" A deep voice spoke which was then followed by Mordred getting lift off on the ground. Archer suddenly had his grip on the scruf of her collar. He held Mordred like a cat and Arturia resisted the urge to let out a chuckle as she hid behind an alley.

"What— Hey! Let go of me! I need to ran after that person!"

"Uh-huh. That can wait, for now you have a date with detention." Archer then proceeded with carrying her on his wide — sexy — shoulder like a sack. Mordred shreak at this.

"Let me down you, pervert!" She gave his — sexy — back continuous punches hopping that he'll put her down if she do so. "This is sexual harassment!"

Mordred continued to squirm under his grip. But as she realized he was stronger she slumped. Hands limping and face contorted into a pout.

"I hate you."

Archer chuckled.

"I know, kid."

Mordred was still pouting when she lifted her head. Her eyes was on the alley where her opponent ran off to. But as she realized someone was looking at them, her face broke into a happy grin. She gave her a wave and Arturia could only smile behind her scarf before leaving.

* * *

Arturia had a soft smile on her lips as she closed the box. Her adventures as Ninja Saber that day, although quite tiring, was fun. After her encounter with her sister, Arturia hopped from place to place. Helping those who in need.

"We are home!" She heard Jeanne shouted downstairs. It was then followed by the abrupt opening of the door next to her room. She sighed.

"Welcome home!" Arthur gushed as she tackled her sister who was just behind Jeanne. But instead of pushing him away like how she usually do, Mordred did something unbelievable.

She hugged him back!

Not only did it caught Jeanne off guard, it also did to Arthur.

"Arthur!" She gushed, her face flushing. Her eyes were sparkling in pure excitement. "You will not believe what happened today! I got into a fight!"

"Umm, Mordred... I don't really think that's something to — "

Arthur raised his hand on the air to cut her off. He was smiling. Happy with how affectionate her sister was at the moment.

"Really?" He smiled. Mordred was still drunk with excitement and since Shisigou was out on a trip she don't have anyone — who is like a father — to talk to. That's when Arthur comes in. Of course the male was rejoicing, after all it's not everyday his cute little sister is like this.

"Umm!" Mordred nodded. "He was so amazing! He managed to counter my attacks! He also scraped my cheek, see? I had never fought with someone like that before!" By now she was already sparkling and Arthur felt like he was now in heaven.

Jeanne only gave Arturia a confused look which the latter only smiled to.

* * *

 _Dear Uncle,_

 _Today had been really strange. When we set off to do a round up patrol on the city (and to take back those students who skip classes — which also includes your youngest) something unbelievable happened. I was attacked by stray dogs, and teacher Cú who was the nearest around shooed them away, but a person clad in a strange attire sent him flying._

 _And when we went home, Mordred even hugged Arthur and told him how her day went._

 _But it's a good sign, am I right? I want to think that this family is starting to improve._

 _Anyway, that will be all. I'll send you another report tomorrow. Thank you and good night._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Jeanne._

* * *

At the same hour, Nero was at the train station. Beside him were Hakuno and Tacitus. She was excited, she can't barely even contain it as her eyes glimmered. Tacitus only sighed and pushed his glasses back.

"Sorry about this." Hakuno apologized to the male. He was about to say a response when Nero caught him off.

"Nonesense! Tacitus should be glad that he is also here." She puffed her chest haughtily.

"Why am I even here?" He couldn't help but to ask. All he got from Nero was a quick 'because' before she gasped of delight at who just got off from the train.

Both male followed her line of sight. A familiar face greeted them. Somewhat identical to their female companion. She was wearing a pink hakama and dragging her luggage behind her.

Nero then ran toward her.

"Souji!" Was all she said before she stopped in front of the female.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Imnotevensorrycough.**

 **Hey, wanna know something awesome? Supposedly it was Mordred that was going to be the one who is suffering from a severe disease called 'brother [father] complex'. (Like how she really is lol. She's like obsess with her father in the canon ver.) But then, there's already too much imoutos who goes 'onii chan, onii chan, daisuki onii chan!' (and I never liked them tbh also where's the fun in that?) so I just gave the title to Arthur instead haha. Gad. My grammar's dying.**

 **Phew. This turned out to be longer than I had planned. LOL. Got the whole Ninja Saber idea from a doujin on pixiv wherein Mordred saw someone (Artie) in that get up haha. XD**

 **I really love reading your feedbacks. It keeps me motivated to continue this. u w u ) Thank you so very muuuuuch ~**

 **© Fate series — Type Moon.**

 **The following are products of high sugar intake. Do not try this at home. (LOL) Also about your — my cough — OTP they'll come along probably next chapter or so. I'm thinking of a best way to introduce them so yeah. A u A ) Wanna do it with style hoho. K bye.**


End file.
